Down the Hallway
by Mainlytheblacklistfeels
Summary: This short story is a scene adaptation, and is a filler for between the jump cut at the end of Berlin pt 2, before Red intends to leave the country. It starts with Lizzie sitting in her car and considering the situation at hand, and ends before she and Red are sitting on the internal stairs in his temporary residence (as in the episode). Please note: this is a Lizzington story.


Lizzie, although decidedly determined to remain steadfast in her choice, still felt rather harshly apprehensive about her decision to leave her old life behind and seek out Red again, and be involved in his criminal world. The subsequent nerves sent tremors with the celerity and sharp definition of electricity shooting down her thin arms and pale hands, causing her to visibly tremble. In an attempt to calm herself, Lizzie clasped her hands together tightly, pressing them to her lap as she uneasily glanced over her shoulder and out the tinted car window. What met her gaze was what could be considered a mansion; a building of such grandeur and scale that it could only be the place of temporary residence Red would have taken. As the car slowed to a smooth stop outside the phenomenal structure, Lizzie took a shaky breath and attempted to refocus her thoughts and compose herself, and then proceeded to open the car door. Stepping out, her leather heeled boots made audible contact with the bitumen driveway, which her eyes followed directly to where Red was standing. First surprise, then a touch of confusion and finally a look of elated pride crossed Red's face, his features contorting and re-distinguishing with every emotion he felt. The cool April winds tossed Lizzie's hair about as she stared across the road-strip at Red, her demeanour appearing far more confident than she actually felt. She allowed a slight smile to play across her lips as her cheeks dimpled, before walking over to Red.

Upon Lizzie's approach, Red still felt a confusion which he managed to conceal from his face, instead habitually passing the rim of his fedora hat through his fingertips repeatedly. "Lizzie," he called out, with a twinge of curiosity in his voice, "as much as I appreciate your visit, I must ask why you're here – have you changed your mind regarding my leaving?". "I have," Lizzie replied, as she came to stand beside him, still maintaining eye contact. "I want to move on, and that means leaving this..." she gestured to her surrounds, "behind. So I thought I would join you in your search for Berlin". This response was a lesser version of how Lizzie's mindset to Red had actually changed – and how her feelings had changed. She was no longer so resentful, but more understanding of Red's position, albeit not so easily forgiving of some of his harsher actions. What she was still in denial about, however, were feelings that ran deeper than a simple mutual understanding – was it a fascination with Red, or was it an attraction? Lizzie knew the true answer to that question was the latter, and her feelings, to be completely honest, scared her. How could she possibly have fallen for a criminal? And at that, a criminal who killed her father! She knew that it was completely impossible for her to act upon any of her feelings, and pushed these foreign and rather alarming sensitivity for Red aside.

"Well Lizzie," Red started, "I appreciate your change of heart, but you must know that there cannot be any going back from this decision. I will not have you dithering about and being damaging to the both of us. You must be strong now, more than ever." The kind, yet serious inclination of Red's tone did not surprise Lizzie greatly, but left her feeling trapped by the finality of the choice she had made. However, she knew that the only way for her to get the answers that she sought was to assure Red that she was trustworthy and would heed his advice, so she heartily agreed. Immediately upon this, Red's manner changed again, and he gave Lizzie a light smile which made his eyes twinkle in the pooling sunlight where the pair stood. He was pleased by her development to understand that she needed to leave the past behind, but he could admit to himself that he truly needed her with him, not just for his business, but for his own selfish reasons. What Red felt was a deep love for Lizzie, and a desire to protect her, which he felt the need to suppress from her where possible. Red knew that he couldn't let his association with Lizzie or the FBI harm him or his business, but what really terrified him was the liability _he _was to Lizzie. He had managed to bring people who would stop at nothing to get what they desired into Lizzie's life, who had no care for who Lizzie truly was or how she was hurt in the process, and Red knew that she had been harmed and deeply traumatised through these recent events. He couldn't go about his life knowing that he had hurt the woman he loved, and the mental punishment he would put himself through on a daily basis didn't even come close to making him feel more at ease with the situation. The only person who could free him from these intellectual chains was Lizzie herself, and Red knew that she could not know of her past or his torment, as she would be in even more danger. He would rather suffer in silence, with his scars and distorted flesh as a reminder of the good he had once done in saving Lizzie. However, the past would not improve the present, so Red would simply attempt to be her protector in the meantime, offering support from the shadows when she needed it, and be nothing more.

Subconsciously during Red's reflection, his expression had lowered, appearing darkened and almost pained. He mentally shook himself to refocus upon the situation at hand, and grimaced to lift his eyes to lock with Lizzie's again. "Well Lizzie," Red began again, as he offered the crook of his arm to her, "I suppose you should come inside if you are to be joining me". Lizzie reached out to Red tentatively and linked her slender fingers through his arm, as the touch the pair both craved was finally realised. Lizzie tried not to stare at their linked arms with her rather comical, yet almost startled look, instead gradually lifting her gaze and turning to face down the hallway in front of them. It's high, ornately carved sandstone arches stretched out in front of them, inviting them to walk down and along the polished marble floor, and Red and Lizzie did just that.


End file.
